weekyle15s_fanfiction_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos (Entity)
Chaos was the main antagonist of the Chaos Arc until it reformed. Appearance It has shown to a huamnoid water being with a brain and green eyes. When it gains a Chaos Emeralds and it changes it's appearance. Personality Chaos was a very loving and gentle creature, being very protective of the Chao and possibly Tikal. But after the Natives that Chaos guarded were injured, Chaos became evil minded and furious at other beings and became completely consumed by anger and rage. When unleashed in the present time, it wanted nothing more than to destroy the world once more, even assisting anyone in collecting the Chaos Emeralds to ensure such. However, when the Teams in their Zenith forms neutralized it, Chaos returned to its previous peaceful and gentle demeanour. Powers, Skills and Abilities Chaos is an incredibly strong creature whose power is so great that it is revered as a god of destruction. Even at its weakest, Chaos is said to possess immeasurable powers. Chaos possesses the ability to absorb Chaos Emeralds and its form, power and skills change and increases with every Chaos Emerald that it absorbs, until it reaches a fully realized Super transformation. Over time it develops from a humanoid water creature to a horrible, world-destroying monster. Because of its liquid-like appearance, it is also immune to bullets and gunfire. Chaos 0 In its basic form, Chaos 0 can use his extendable arms that are fueled by energy, to attack his opponent. He is also very agile, being able to jump several tens meters. His body is also bulletproof, due to being a liquid being consisting of Energy. He is capable of limited shapeshifting, so he can be in a drip form, that he uses to escape. Chaos 0 is very potent fighter as he could take on Tiger Claw, who is master of martial arts. Chaos possesses a variety of special attacks, used only by itself. It can deliver a powerful ground punch that creates a small earthquake, releasing a blue energy pulse that harms and confuses enemies, and finally freezes the air around the enemy for thirty to forty seconds. Chaos has some skills of a treasure hunter, that he can search for Emerald shards, or anything else. Being a liquid being, enables it to swim indefinitely. Chaos 1 After Chaos absorbs one Chaos Emerald, Chaos has slightly changed. Chaos 1 increases in size and gains a line of "bones" that travel down its right arm into its hand, where the Emerald is located. As such the arm becomes bulkier. He briefly appears and is never fought. Due to never being fought, his abilities are unknown. Modo also meets Chaos 1 in the Hotel room just before it transforms into Chaos 2. Chaos 2 Chaos is much stronger after absorbing the two Emeralds. It is taller and more muscular. It has also developed new powers like a blue energy shield to prevent frontal attacks and the ability to transform into a huge ball, several small orbs, or waves of water. Chaos 3 Never shown. Chaos 4 Chaos' shape is transformed to a shark-like water creature that can swim and dive into water. It can split itself into projectiles just like Chaos 2, however it is upgraded with new abilities to match the new form, including more control on water and nimble leaps that create waves of water toward the opponent. Chaos 5 Never shown. Chaos 6 After absorbing six Emeralds, Chaos has changed dramatically once again. It is no longer even vaguely humanoid, but a scorpion/spider/frog-like creature. Chaos now commands more energy to empower his body, and also use his retained tail to smash opponents. Perfect Chaos After absorbing the negative energy of all seven Chaos Emeralds, Chaos will become a giant serpentine dragon-like beast with a mouth extending far beyond its eyes, which for the first time have pupils that resemble a reptile's. At the base of its snake-like body seems to be a huge whirlpool and cyclone. It has large tentacles extending from its base. Perfect Chaos' new powers include creating small tornadoes, firing clusters of yellow and pink energy balls, and shooting a powerful energy beam from its mouth. It has complete control over water as Perfect Chaos is able to flood Station Square with ease. Voice Actor None. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Entitys Category:Former Villains Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single